Novels
The Story of Saiunkoku (彩雲国物語, Saiunkoku Monogatari, lit. "Tale of the Land of Colored Clouds") is a series of Japanese light novels written by Sai Yukino and illustrated by Kairi Yura. As of July 2011, the eighteenth and final volume was released, concluding the series. Four side story anthologies have also been released, collecting stories originally published in The Beans magazine. A manga version, also illustrated by Kairi Yura, is serialized in Beans Ace, which is published by Kadokawa Shoten. However when Beans Ace ended, the manga was moved to Monthly Asuka. Currently, nine tankōbon volumes have been released. The series has been licensed by Viz Media for an English release in North America as part of their Shojo Beat imprint. English translations of volumes 1 - 9 of the comics are also available at Kadokawa's eBook store.English translated comics volumes 1 - 9 are available on KADOKAWA eBook store The anime adaptation, produced by Madhouse Studios, was directed by Jun Shishido, and broadcast on the Japanese television network NHK on Saturday mornings. The first season began airing on April 8, 2006, and completed its run on February 24, 2007, airing a total of 39 episodes. The second season, titled Saiunkoku Monogatari Second Series (彩雲国物語 第2シリーズ) began airing on April 7, 2007 and consists of another 39 episodes, ending its run on March 8, 2008. Overview Set in the fictional empire of Saiunkoku, Saiunkoku Monogatari tells the story of a kingdom who is recuperating after a tumultuous war that left the throne in the hands of an incapable Emperor and how a girl's dream of serving the Imperial Court changed the lives of the people around him and molded a new beginning for Saiunkoku. Hong Shuurei, a descendant of a noble family that has fallen on hard times. Her father works as a librarian in the Imperial palace, a post which offers prestige and respect, but little compensation. Shuurei teaches in the temple school and works odd jobs to make ends meet, but her dream is to pass the imperial examinations and take a post in government, a path forbidden to women. The new Emperor, Shi Ryuuki, has gained for a reputation for being uninterested in courtly matters and for flaunting his love for men. So the Emperor's Grand Adviser makes a startling offer for her to join the imperial household for six months as the young Emperor's consort and teach the Emperor to be a responsible ruler. She easily accepts the invitation. The mysterious Seiran, a young man who was adopted by her father, goes with her as Ryuuki's bodyguard. Entering the imperial palace revives Shuurei's dream of being a court official and if she succeeds, she will receive a reward of 500 gold coins. The story details the hardships of creating change, especially as a woman, Shurei's growing relationship with the Emperor and other members of the court, the intrigues of imperial politics, and her commitment to better herself and her country. Setting According to legend, Saiunkoku was once infested by demons who threw the country into turmoil. A brave young warrior named Gen Sō (蒼玄, Sō Gen) gathered together the Eight Enlightened Sages of Colour and drove away the demons. Sō Gen then forged the nation of Saiunkoku and became its first emperor. After Sō Gen's death, the eight sages disappeared, but according to legend they still exist among the people. A beautiful shrine was built for the Eight Coloured Sages and still stands within the Imperial City. Saiunkoku had always been divided into eight provinces named after colors of the rainbow. Six hundred years ago, the Emperor commanded each ruling clan to change its name to match its province. Commoners were forbidden to use the same family names as nobles. List of Saiunkoku's provinces: * Ran (藍, Ran, Blue/Indigo) — The most powerful clan in Saiunkoku, it plays a dominant role in national politics. * Hong (紅, Kō, Crimson) — Equal power to Ran clan, with which it is known as the 'highest of nobility'.1 * Heki (碧, Heki, Jade Green) — The family known to master both arts and literature. * Ko (黄, Kō/Ki, Yellow/Saffron) - This clan is known for being the merchants capitol. During times of war they are known as War Merchants, for selling weapons and so on. * Haku (白, Haku, White) - Military family * Koku (黒, Koku, Black) - Military family * Sa (茶, Sa, Brown) — The clan which held the least power in the land, trying to take their family honor higher up to a powerful degree. * Shi (紫, Shi, Purple) — The Imperial family. Not included among the eight noble clans is the Hyo (縹, Hyou, Light Indigo) clan, a mysterious clan with a talent for sorcery. They rarely play any political role, though it also has great influence over the people. It was founded by the first emperor's sister. Women from the Imperial Family are sent there to practice on how to become well-mannered. Novels Light novels Written by Sai Yukino and illustrated by Kairi Yura, the light novel series The Story of Saiunkoku has been serialized in The Beans since 2003. The individual chapters are collected and published in full novel volumes by Kadokawa Shoten with the first volume released in Japan on October 31, 2003. As of April 2010, 16 volumes have been released for the series. Side stories Sai Yukino has written a series of short side stories for The Story of Saiunkoku which are published in collected volumes by Kadokawa Shoten. The first volume was released in April 2005; as of May 2009, four volumes have been released. Cover Gallery Light Novels saiunkoku novel 01.png|Volume 1 saiunkoku novel 02.png|Volume 2 saiunkoku novel 03.png|Volume 3 saiunkoku novel 04.png|Volume 4 saiunkoku novel 05.png|Volume 5 saiunkoku novel 06.png|Volume 6 saiunkoku novel 07.png|Volume 7 saiunkoku novel 08.png|Volume 8 saiunkoku novel 09.png|Volume 9 saiunkoku novel 10.png|Volume 10 saiunkoku novel 11.png|Volume 11 saiunkoku novel 12.png|Volume 12 saiunkoku novel 13.png|Volume 13 saiunkoku novel 14.png|Volume 14 saiunkoku novel 15.png|Volume 15 saiunkoku novel 16.png|Volume 16 saiunkoku novel 17.png|Volume 17 saiunkoku novel 18.png|Volume 18 Side Stories saiunkoku side story 01.png|Side Story, Volume 01 saiunkoku side story 02.png|Side Story, Volume 02 saiunkoku side story 03.png|Side Story, Volume 03 saiunkoku side story 04.png|Side Story, Volume 04 saiunkoku side story 05.png|Side Story, Volume 05 References External Links Category:Novels Category:Media